Luminosity
by Vivid Imaginest
Summary: So why hadn't he? Why hadn't he just broken all the rules and gotten his sweet revenge? He turned in his pacing and his eyes were caught by the beautiful ocean blue of anothers. Oh. That's right. She was his reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in a fluffy mood today and this came out of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Megamind**

* * *

This was war!

He paced back and forth in front of Minion, wearing a green army uniform with several stars and medals all showing the world his amazing achievements which he had many of. That in itself was amazing, for he was only a boy of seven. He held himself upright, chin up and hands neatly placed behind his back. To any outsiders who looked passed his odd appearance they would see a young, mature boy who looked the part of a disciplined military officer. But no one would ever care to look past his differences and see who he really was. If they looked it him at all it would be with a scowl or to make fun of him again. It was all Metro Boy's fault, too!

He had called him out yet again for being different, and the bigots that were his classmates joined in his teasing tirade. Didn't they see he was just as different? He could fly, shoot lasers from his eyes, pick up buildings, and hear things from miles away! None of that mattered because Metro Boy _looked_ human and these "gifts" as people called them, were what made him cool where as his gifts made him a freak. Just thinking about it made him so mad that he wanted to dehydrate them all with his dehydration gun. So why hadn't he? Why hadn't he just broken all the rules and gotten his sweet revenge?

He turned in his pacing and his eyes were caught by the beautiful ocean blue of anothers. Oh. That's right. She was his reason. Seeing those wonderful joy filled eyes knocked him right out of his daydream and back down to the harsh reality that was life.

He had been placed in time out _yet again_ "talking back" to the teacher and "picking on others". He had just asked her why she was continually taking Wayne side when he was clearly as different, if not more so, than himself. She had promptly sent him to time out to think over what he had just said. So he did and he decided that he had been right and that everyone in his class and possibly the whole world were ignorant fools who refused to see the obvious. Except for her. (And Minion of course. And maybe the Warden as well.)

She was the one exception to this rule because she was different. She looked passed what was on the outside and saw what he was inside. She gave him a chance and didn't ostracize him because of his looks or his intelligence. Sometimes the other kids gave her funny looks because of it, but she never seemed to mind. In fact, she had told him many times that she didn't care if they found her strange. That was their problem, not hers. God, she was amazing.

He had managed to catch her eye as she turned around to give him a quick smile. He smiled back and felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. She made him feel so good when they spent time together. Minion liked her and she liked him as well. She didn't find his big teeth scary in the slightest and he admired her a lot. He noticed her start to fidget in her seat as she constantly glanced at the clock. He wondered if something was wrong.

A loud bell rang and she was the first one out of her seat. She dashed over to the closet and grabbed her backpack and his before coming over to him with the biggest smile on her face. He stood up and she handed him his backpack.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He replied with a smile on his face.

For the first time in the history of forever, the Warden was allowing him to have a friend over after school and he had asked her if she would like to come over. He had been nervous at first because he lived in a prison and he was afraid that she would say no because she knew this. Shocking him once again she had said yes before he could even get the question out of his mouth. So today he was going to introduce her to the Warden and all of his uncles and show her all of his pictures and inventions and it was going to be amazing.

"Alright! Let's go then!" she reached out and took his hand.

He didn't pay any attention to the teachers or students who gave him odd looks as he walked down the hallway and out of the school with Minion and her. He didn't take the shortcut to the prison and he didn't run in his haste to get home. Instead, he took his time and enjoyed every second of the wonderful light that had picked him, the strangest person on the planet, to share its luminosity with.

* * *

**Mmm... Warm and fuzzy. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this short story! I might publish more like this here, so I'll leave this uncomplete until further notice.**


	2. Sick Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Megamind.

* * *

He hadn't been in school today.

He'd never missed a day of school before, but he hadn't been there today. She wondered if it had something to do with him living in the city prison. Maybe there had been something going on there that had stopped him from coming to school today. She sure hoped so. She had found today that things weren't quite as fun when he wasn't around. Sure, she had the other kids she could play with, but she like playing with him more.

He always had something cool to show her. She also loved the little fish, Minion, that he always had with him. If they had the time, she was sure they could just sit together for hours and never run out of things to talk about or play. When she had first told her parents of him, not mentioning the fact that he wasn't human in case they might forbid her from speaking to him, they had found it strange that two children there age could sit still for so long and just _talk._ She loved listening to him talk. He always had some story to tell or something to say. Sometimes she didn't quite understand what he was saying, but he would always go back and explain things to her in a simpler manner.

At first she had felt bad for the blue kid everyone else made fun of and who always seemed to get in trouble for trying to impress others so she had decided that she would befriend this kid, even though the others had told her deviously evil stories about him. That was another reason she had decided to talk to him; she wanted to see for herself if those stories were true or not. They didn't sound like they could be real and to her satisfaction none of them were.

He and his little fish had been wary of her at first. He would hardly speak to her when she talked to him and he avoided eye contact. Minion had given her glares every time she came over, but these were slowly replaced with wide excited eyes and smiles. It hadn't been easy breaking through the brick wall he had erected around himself. It had taken her two solid weeks just to get him to look her in the eye and almost a whole month to get him to actually smile. She always thought of that fond memory as her greatest achievement yet.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and she gathered her things into her backpack. Right then and there she decided that she would go to the prison and pay him a visit, just to make sure he was alright and nothing bad had happened. She glanced out the window and saw with a frown that it was raining. She hadn't brought an umbrella, but a little rain wasn't going to stop her.

Her parents would probably be mad at her for not taking the buss home and because she was getting all wet, but she didn't really care. As she ran for the prison trying to avoid getting wet but really soaking herself more than necessary, her brain started cooking up all kinds of crazy nonsensical ideas about why he had not been in school. After thinking up a particularly sad one where his people came to take him back to there home planet without letting him say goodbye, she pushed her legs as fast as she could, the tears running down her cheeks mingling with the rain.

When she finally got to Metro City Prison, she was red with exhaustion. The guard in the tollbooth gave a worried look at her and opened the panel on his window to speak with her.

"Little girl, are you alright?"

She nodded her head trying to catch her breath. It was still raining, but not as hard as before and she was soaked and cold.

"I'm here... I'm here to visit a friend," she said in between breaths.

"Who would that be?" he asked.

She told him and after giving her a surprised look, he spoke into a radio clipped onto his shirt before escorting her into the building. The guard directed her to a bench in a waiting area and told her to wait for the Warden. He left her there with the woman sitting behind the large desk in the center of the room. Once, the woman glanced up at her and, noticing how wet she was, went to fetch a towel for her to dry off with. The woman returned with a towel and a smile and helped her dry off. She thanked the woman for her help.

A few moments later, after she was somewhat dry, a tall man with graying brown hair and a mustache walked into the room. He smiled when he saw her and stooped down so he could look her in the eye.

"Well hello, Roxanne. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to visit my friends. They weren't at school today and I was worried something had happened. Can I see them?"

He gave her head an affectionate pat and nodded. She followed the Warden through the prison to where she knew her friend's room would be. It was isolated from the really bad criminals, but there were still guards everywhere. When they arrived, the Warden knocked on the cell bars before opening the door.

"You have a visitor," he said.

Normally, visitor's would have to go into a special room to see the person they wanted, but these two were only children and the cell only had one occupant, two if Minion were to be included, and the Warden thought it would be better for his charge's growth if the two were able to interact instead of being separated by a glass pane.

He was sitting in his bed, Minion by his side, reading a book when she walked in. Startled, he looked up and gave a wide smile once he realized who it was. He set his book down as she walked over to his side. He was a lighter shade of blue than she remembered and his usually lustrous eyes were dimmed. He seemed to be suffering from some sort of illness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

She placed her hand on his forehead and recoiled from the heat. He was shocked at first, but then she saw the hurt in his eyes and afraid she had upset him, she pulled a stool over to the side of the bed and sat down on it.

"You're sick," she said, realizing that was the reason he hadn't been in school today, "So I've come to make you feel better."

* * *

**As these are just short stories that pop into my head unannounced, the updates will most likely be infrequent. Please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think. If you have a prompt in mind, don't be afraid to leave a suggestion as well. I'd like to keep the story a K+, so nothing too graphic. I also plan on keeping the stories about when they're young or teenages, so keep that in mind if you do decide to leave a suggestion. Thanks!**


	3. Sledding

**I do not own Megamind**

* * *

"I still don't believe it."

"What?"

"That you would give up a date with Metro Dude to go sledding with me."

Roxanne chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him. "I've turned him down a million times before and I'll turn him down a million more. How many times do I have to tell you, he's just not my type. Besides," She scooted closer to him and grabbed his gloved hand with hers as they walked. "He's just not my type."

Megamind blushed at the contact and her smile. Some people might have gotten the wrong impression from the gesture, but the two of them were only friends even if Megamind wished they were more. He had started crushing on Roxanne in their Sophomore year, but it wasn't until the summer before Senior year the two had started to get to know one another.

That was all in the past now though, and as much as he loved to relive those memories, he was more focused with the here and now.

"It's too bad Minion didn't want to come," Roxanne said.

Megamind nodded. The whole sledding thing had been his idea, but at the very last moment he had said that "something came up". Megamind had pestered the fish all week, but Minion refused to give up any of the details of what that something was, so Roxanne and Megamind were forced, almost quite literally, to go sledding by themselves.

"I'll be he's up to something," Megamind stated, "and I intend to find out what it is when we get back!"

Roxanne giggled. She had a pretty good idea why Minion didn't want to come with them, but if Megamind didn't know about it then she wasn't going to spoil it for him.

* * *

**A short one. It snowed here the other day and I felt in a snowy mood so I though I would post this. I may continue this one in another one shot.**


	4. Only the Good Die Young

It was a warm, beautiful, bright and sunny day in Metro City and Roxanne wished it was raining. She was a complete wreck and she wanted to badly for the day to reflect her emotions. A bird chirped from a nearby tree and she glimpsed two squirrels running through the graveyard from the corner of her eye. Why, today of all days, did Mother Nature have to bless the city with perfect summer weather?

She used the sleeves of her black blouse to wipe the tears from her eyes. She had been crying for hours and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop them from coming. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and she leaned into its owner. The two of them had been there since the funeral began and Roxanne just wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. She doubted she ever would be ready.

"I just don't understand. Why him? Why now? He was suppose to be invincible," she couldn't keep her voice from breaking and a whole new wave of tears washed over her.

Her companion stayed silent the whole while, holding her in his embrace trying to comfort her. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he was a man of his word and he had promised Wayne that he wouldn't tell a soul, not even Minion. He hated himself for hurting her like this. He wished that he could tell her everything would be alright. He hated this whole situation and he hated the fact that he had given in and gone along with the insane idea to begin with.

Only a teenage and Wayne had been fed up with the whole superhero thing. Long story short, Wayne was downright depressed with his life and there was no way out of it for him. Not until Megamind had suggested a fake death via Shakespearean potion. It took months to make and perfect and now that the whole deal was done and over with Megamind loathed himself, but Wayne even more so. How could someone be so selfish!?

Once this was all said and done with, Megamind was going to look into a reset button and try to correct the mistake he had made. He hugged Roxanne closer as a rabbit jumped out from behind a tree and a flock of geese flew overhead.

He looked down at Wayne's tombstone and said, with an edge of bitterness in his voice, "Only the good die young."

* * *

**Another short one. I don't know where this came from. The idea just hit me and I had to write it down.**


End file.
